


TA Hours

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor





	TA Hours

            Achilles was halfway through grading another paper when there was a knock at the door to his office. “Come in.” He said. The door opened and Patroclus came into the office. “Hey Patty-cakes.” He greeted, he looked back down at the paper and wrote a comment with his red pen.

            Patroclus shut the door behind him, “Hi Mister Pelides.” He said taking his messanger bag off his shoulders. He walked over to Achilles’ chair and kissed him on the cheek. “How’re you?”

            “Fine. Just grading these papers.”

            “Are TAs supposed to be grading papers?” Patroclus asked.

            Achilles set down his pen, “Apparently not but the professor has me doing it anyway.”

            Patroclus sat down across from Achilles, “So, how did I do?” He asked.

            “Huh?”

            “Did I do well on my paper?”

            “Patroclus, you’re not in my class.”

            Patroclus rolled his eyes and touched Achilles’ hand, “How did I do?” He winked.

            “Ohhhhh.” Achilles adjusted his glasses, “Well, I’m sorry but Patroclus you didn’t do very well.”

            Patroclus sighed, “What’d I get?”

            Achilles held up an essay, “I’m afraid you got a 70 on this paper.”

            “I worked so hard, it’s been such a busy semester.”

            Achilles set down the essay, “I’m sorry. There’s really nothing I can do.”

            Patroclus sighed, “Is there maybe something _I_ could do?” He asked.

            “Patroclus, I’m sorry, I can’t offer a redo.” Achilles said.

            There was a moment of quiet, Patroclus stood up, “Please. I can’t get a 70 on this paper, it’s gonna kill my grade.” Patroclus said.

            “I’m sorry. I need to get back to grading.”

            “Please. There must be something I can do.” Patroclus said standing up. “I’d do anything to raise my grade on the paper.” He walked over towards Achilles.

            “Patroclus, I—“

            Patroclus leaned over and kissed Achilles’ lips, “You’re my favorite TA.”

            “Patroclus, this is inappropriate.” Achilles said.

            Patroclus sat on Achilles’ lap, “I know you’ve been checking me out in class. I’ve been checking you out.” He leaned in and kissed Achilles again, Achilles returned the kiss, their tongues meeting. Achilles wrapped his arms around Patroclus and deepened the kiss by running his fingers through Patroclus’ curly hair.

            “Wait. Wait. Wait. I-I can’t do this. You’re very attractive but you’re my student. If anyone was to find out—“

            “No one will.” Patroclus promised.

            “Patroclus, I think you should go.” Achilles said.

            Patroclus stood up and turned his back, “Are you sure?” Patroclus was wearing a tight pair of jeans which hugged his ass beautifully.

            “Yes. I have to get back to grading. We’ll forget about this, alright?”

            “Alright.” Patroclus bent over Achilles’ desk and reached for his bag.

            Achilles couldn’t take his eye off of Patroclus’ ass, his cock stiffened when he realized that Patroclus wasn’t wearing underwear. The hem of his T-shirt had ridden up and Achilles’ mouth opened when he saw Patroclus ass was spilling out of his jeans.

            Achilles wanted to reach forward and take the ass into his hands but he stopped himself. He opened to mouth to speak but words failed. Patroclus straightened out and put his bag over his shoulder. He went to the door and turned around, “Are you sure” He took the bag off his shoulder. “that there’s nothing I could do?”

            Achilles shook his head, “I—“

            Patroclus pulled off his T-shirt and tossed it to the side, his ran his hand down his chest and licked his lips. Their eyes never parted as his hand reached the waistband of his jeans. He ran his hand across his crotch and gripped his hard cock and gasped softly.

            Achilles licked his lips and watched as Patroclus unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down. Achilles was fully hard when he scanned Patroclus’ beautiful thighs. Patroclus turned around revealing his beautiful ass, “May I should go.”

            “Is the door locked?” Achilles croaked.

            Patroclus smiled a wicked grin and walked over towards Achilles and sat back down on Achilles’ lap, he held Achilles’ face and kissed him. “You have the softest lips.” He said. Achilles ran his large hands down Patroclus’ naked back, “Grab it. You know you want to.” Patroclus said against Achilles’ lips.

            Achilles grabbed Patroclus’ thick ass, “Holy shit.”

            “It’ll feel great when you slide your cock inside.” He kissed Achilles lips and grinded against Achilles’ lap.

            Achilles groaned, “Fuck.” He pulled Patroclus into a kiss, “Get on the desk.” He growled.

            Patroclus got onto the desk, Achilles wheeled his chair closer and ran his hands up Patroclus’ thighs and took his cock into his mouth. He lifted Patroclus’ legs and rested them on his shoulder. He kissed Patroclus’ thigh, then softly bit it and licked where he had left a mark. Patroclus gasped as Achilles licked his way to Patroclus’ cock.

            Patroclus moaned as Achilles’ mouth bobbed up and down his cock. “Achilles-“ He moaned running his hands through Achilles’ hair. Achilles lifted his mouth from Patroclus’ cock, letting it fall out of his mouth. Achilles licked Patroclus’ balls and then returned to sucking Patroclus’ cock.

            “Achilles! I’m gonna—I’m gonna—“ With a shudder, he came in Achilles’ mouth. The blond lifted his mouth, lust in his eyes as he swallowed. He lifted Patroclus hips and licked his lips and without missing a beat buried his face in Patroclus’ ass.

            Patroclus began to harden again as Achilles rimmed his hole. Achilles licked Patroclus’ hole and alternated with dabs with the tip of his tongue. He spread Patroclus’ ass and without breaking eye contact licked Patroclus until Patroclus moaned loudly. Achilles sucked on one of his fingers and pressed a digit against Patroclus’ hole. Patroclus relaxed underneath his as his finger slid into Patroclus.

            Patroclus grunted as Achilles slid in another finger. Patroclus’ back arched as Achilles’ fingers brushed against his prostate. Achilles slid in a third finger and began to fuck Patroclus with his fingers. His cock was straining against his jeans, Achilles unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his cock and began to pump himself.

            “Achilles—Achill—FUCK.” Patroclus sobbed as Achilles brushed his prostate again causing Patroclus back to arch again. Achilles pushed Patroclus legs off his shoulder and stood up, his erect cock bobbing slightly. “Oh my God.” Patroclus said. “It’s huge.” He gasped.

            Achilles untied his tie and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his toned chest. Patroclus sat up, wrapped his legs around Achilles’ waist and his arms around his shoulders and pulled Achilles into a sloppy kiss. “You want to get an A on the paper?” He asked.

            “Yes.”

            “Swallow my cock.” He said sitting down on his chair. He pulled off his pants and underwear and kicked them off. Patroclus got onto his knees and took Achilles’ cock in his hand.

            He looked up at Achilles and wrapped his mouth around the thick head, lapping at the precome that was leaking out. Achilles locked his fingers in Patroclus’ curly hair and pushed his head down. Patroclus swallowed Achilles all the way to the base. Achilles held his head down as Patroclus licked at his cock. Patroclus gagged and Achilles lifted his head up, Patroclus’ lips were dripping with saliva, a thin trail led from his lower lip to Achilles’ cock. “Keep sucking.” Patroclus dutifully bobbed his head up and down Achilles’ cock.

            Achilles yanked Patroclus’ head up by his hair and leaned forward and kissed Patroclus. “How bad do you want to pass?”

            “So bad.” Patroclus groaned.

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            Achilles stood up, and while holding Patroclus’ face slid his cock back into Patroclus’ mouth. “You’re gonna let me fuck your face and you’ll swallow my cock and my come. Got it?”

            Patroclus nodded and swallowed Achilles’ ten inch cock and the blond fucked his face. Achilles grip got tighter and then he slid all the way into Patroclus’ mouth as he came.

            Patroclus gagged on Achilles’ cock but swallowed the come as Achilles told him to. “Stand up.” Patroclus hurried to his feet. “Maybe I shouldn’t pass you. You’ve been so naughty.” Achilles said, his voice as silky as his tie..

            “No. Please.”

            “Bend over the desk.” Achilles ordered.

            “So naughty. Tell me all the dirty things you thought about it class.” Achilles said rubbing Patroclus’ ass.

            “I’ve wanted to fuck me.”

            Achilles cocked an eyebrow, “Just that?”

            “In front of the class. I wanted them to watch you as your huge cock filled me and your come filling me as well. I wanted you to bend me over your desk and fuck me until I’m crying.” Patroclus said.

            Achilles smiled, “I thought so.” He smacked Patroclus ass, getting a moan from the brunette. He smacked Patroclus’ ass again, harder, leaving a pink mark. “You’ve been so naughty haven’t you?”

            Patroclus nodded, Achilles smacked his ass again, “Say it.” Achilles growled.

            “I’ve been so naughty.”

            Achilles smiled and smacked Patroclus’ ass. “You should be punished but how?”

            “Fuck me.” Patroclus said.

            “Do you want me to fuck you?” Achilles asked.

            “Yes.”

            “Yes, _what_?”

            “Sir.”

            “Say it.”

            “Sir, please fuck me.”

            Achilles shook his head, “I just don’t believe you.”

            “Please fuck me, sir.” Patroclus said.

            “No.”

            “Please! Sir! Daddy!” Patroclus cried as Achilles smacked Patroclus’ ass hard.

            “Daddy. I like that. Do you?”

            “Yes, daddy.” Patroclus said he turned to look at Achilles and they smiled at each other.

            “You want daddy to fuck you?” Achilles asked rubbing Patroclus’ ass again.

            “Yes. I want daddy’s big cock inside of me.”

            Achilles dropped to his knees and rimmed Patroclus’ ass again. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you so hard.”

            “And then I’ll get an A?”

            “I’ll give you an A plus if you can take my entire cock.” Achilles said.

            “I can.”

            Achilles stood up, spread Patroclus’ ass and positioned his cock. Achilles leaned forward and grabbed the edge of the desk and he pushed the head of his cock in. Patroclus gasped and panted, “You okay?”

            “Yes, daddy.” Patroclus said. “Keep going. Fill me up.”

            Achilles pressed in further, getting a loud moan from Patroclus. The burn was almost unbearable but the feeling of being filled up by Achilles’ monster cock canceled that out.

            Patroclus breathed and they both moaned as Achilles sank in further until he was fully inside Patroclus. He slid out and then slid fully back in. Patroclus moaned and scratched at the desk as Achilles’ thrusts began to pick up speed. “You wanna pass this class?”

            Patroclus groaned, “Yes please!”

            Achilles began to thrust harder, he grabbed Patroclus hips and started to pound Patroclus’s beautiful ass. He watched as his cock vanished inside the boy underneath him.

            Without exiting Patroclus, Achilles pulled Patroclus onto his lap as he sat down on the chair. “Ride it.”

            Patroclus began to bounce up and down on Achilles’ cock. He abandoned bouncing and began rocking his hips. Achilles held Patroclus’ hips and thrust upwards filling the room with their grunts.

            Patroclus turned around to face Achilles and placed his hands on Achilles’ muscular chest and began to rock his hips again. Achilles tilted his head back and groaned, he ran his hand down Patroclus’ chest.

            “Achilles, I’m gonna—“ He rocked his hips harder and with a loud cry he came on Achilles’ chest.

            Achilles stood up, and Patroclus wrapped his limbs around Achilles. Achilles held Patroclus shoulders and began to thrust into Patroclus who was groaning. Achilles’ fingers dug into Patroclus fingers and Achilles moaned and he began to thrust harder and his moans became higher and then he bit the meat of Patroclus’ shoulder as he came into Patroclus’ ass.

            Patroclus slowly unhooked himself from the panting Achilles’ whose limp cock slid out of Patroclus’ ass. They looked at each other and Achilles kissed his boyfriend who smiled against his lips, “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” Achilles returned.

            Knowing the door was locked, Achilles laid down on the desk and Patroclus laid down on his chest. “That was great.” Patroclus said as Achilles gently scratched his back.

            “It was.”

            “Where did that dom stuff come from?”

            “I could ask the same about that daddy stuff.” Achilles said.

            Patroclus looked up at Achilles, “I have no idea. It just came out.”

            Achilles smiled, “I liked it though.”

            “I did too. We should try tying up and all that. I liked getting spanked.” Patroclus said.

            Achilles smacked Patroclus’ ass and grabbed a handful, “How’s that.”

            Patroclus chuckled, “Perfect.” They got dressed and Achilles resolved the grade the rest of the papers the next day. “So,” Patroclus asked as they walked towards the elevator, “did I pass?”

            “A plus plus plus.” Achilles said.

            “Good.” Patroclus said as Achilles hooked an arm around his waist as they waited for the elevator. “Are you hungry?”

            “Starving.”

            “I’m surprised for all the ass you ate.”

            Achilles barked out a laugh, “You’re so silly.” He kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head.

            Patroclus took Achilles’ hand into his, “I know.” The elevator doors opened and they stepped in, “My ass is gonna be so sore.” He said as the elevator descended.

            “Want me to kiss it make it better?” Achilles asked.

            Patroclus chuckled as they walked down the hall and into the winter afternoon. “It’s cold.”

            “Well, we can get home get one of those warm blankets, cuddle and watch Gilmore Girls.”

            “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
